ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
SSX Soundtracks
SSX Tricky Soundtrack A soundtrack was released in 2002. It features the following songs: #"It's Tricky (K-Rec Remix) - Run-D.M.C. #"Smartbomb (Plumps Vocal Mix)" - BT #"Finished Symphony" - Hybrid #"King of the Beats" - Aphrodite #"Board Burner" - Mix Master Mike #"System Overload (the Download)" - Huda Hudia #"The Push" - Plump DJs #"Song for Dot" - Space Raiders #"Slayboarder" - Mix Master Mike and Rahzel #"Gin and Sin" - John Morgan #"Shake What Yo' Momma Gave Ya" - Skeewiff #"Peaktime" - Rasmus #"Reality Detached" - The Forth #"Leader" - Bif Naked Further music was written and produced for the game by John Morgan, Rom Di Prisco, Saki Kaskas and Graeme Coleman. SSX on Tour Soundtrack The full SSX On Tour song list features: 1.Avenged Sevenfold / Bat Country 2.Billy Talent / Red Flag 3.Blackalicious / Rhythm Sticks 4.Bloc Party / Banquet 5.Bonobo / Pick up 6.Bonobo / Flutter 7.Chali2Na / International feat. Beenie Man 8.C-Rayz Walz / Street Reppin 9.Death From Above 1979 / Romantic Rights 10.Def Leppard / Let It Go 11.Dio / Stand Up And Shout 12.Diplo / Big Lost 13.Diplo / Indian Thick Jawns feat. P.E.A.C.E. 14.Diva International / Nothing to Do 15.DJ Spooky And Dave Lombardo / B-Side Wins Again feat. Chuck D 16.Fu Manchu / I Can't Hear You 17.Goldfinger / My Everything 18.Hot Hot Heat / Pickin' It Up 19.Iron Maiden / Run To The Hills 20.Jurassic 5 / Red Hot 21.LCD Soundsystem / Daft Punk Is Playing At My House 22.Louis XIV / God Killed The Queen 23.Maximo Park / Apply Some Pressure 24.Morningwood / Nu Rock 25.Motorhead / Overkill 26.Nine Black Alps / Shot Down 27.OK Go / Here It Goes Again 28.Paul Wall feat. Big Pokey / Sittin' Sidewayz 29.Pennywise / Competition Song 30.Queens Of The Stone Age / Medication 31.Rock 'N' Roll Soldiers / Flag Song 32.Scorpions / Dynamite 33.Sweatshop Union / Come Back 34.The Faint / I Disappear 35.The Herbaliser / Lord, Lord feat. Roots Manuva 36.The Herbaliser / Gadget Funk 37.The Hives / No Pun Intended 38.The Perceptionists / People 4 Prez 39.Vatican DC / Antisocial 40.We Are Scientists / Lousy Reputation 41.Z-Trip / All About The Music featuring Whipper Whip Listen to full tracks here. SSX Blur Soundtrack Unlike previous games, this soundtrack only contains one musician, Junkie XL. The music is available online. 1. Dark Territory 2. Wanlong Mamoth 3. Fly Zone 4. Blackcomb 5. Cortina D'ampezzo 6. A51 7. L'envers 8. Love Park 9. Schick 2000 10. Eichenhof 11. Rail Yard 12. Norikura 13. Le 1936 14. Snow Park Nz 15. King's Crown SSX (2012) Soundtrack 1.Amon Tobin - "Clear Skys" 2.The Big Pink - "Stay Gold" 3.Camo & Krooked - "Breezeblock" 4.Camo & Krooked - "Final Destination" 5.Camo & Krooked - "Heat" 6.Camo & Krooked - "Portal" 7.Camo & Krooked - "The Grid" 8.Dels feat. Joe Goddard and Roots Manuva - "Capsize" 9.Digitalism - "Blitz" 10.DJ Shadow - "I Gotta Rokk" (Irn Mnky Swagger Mix) 11.Felguk feat. Example - "Plastic Smile" 12.Flux Pavilion - "I Can't Stop" 13.Foster the People - "Houdini" 14.Handsome Furs - "Damage" 15.The Herbaliser - "What You Asked For" 16.The Hives - "1000 Answers" 17.Hyper - "Accelerate" 18.J Boogie's Dubtronic Science feat. Alma the Dreamer, Cait La Dee and Raashan Ahmed - "Magik" (Egyptian Lover Remix) 19.John Morgan - Darkpath* 20.John Morgan - Gin and Sin* 21.John Morgan - Topbomb* 22.Kid Digital feat. Profit - "Done With That" 23.Konrad Old Money - "Big Error" 24.Las Ketchup - "Kusha Las Payas" (Spain only) 25.Lateef the Truthspeaker feat. Del the Funky Homosapien and The Grouch - "Oakland" 26.The Naked and Famous - "Young Blood" 27.Nero - "Scorpions" 28.Noisia - "Could This Be" 29.Noisia - "Machine Gun" 30.Pretty Lights - "Hot Like Dimes" 31.The Prototypes - "Your Future" 32.The Qemists - "Deadly Rocks" 33.The Qemists - "Lifeline" 34.The Qemists - "People's Air" 35.The Qemists - "People's Gravity" 36.The Qemists - "Stompbox (Spor Remix)" 37.The Qemists feat. Kellermensch - "Bones" 38.Raffertie - "Altitude" 39.Raffertie - "Siberia" 40.Raffertie - "Snowfall" 41.Raffertie - "Twitch (It Grows and Grows)" 42.Run-D.M.C. - "It's Tricky" (Pretty Lights Remix) 43.Skrillex feat. Foreign Beggars & Bare Noize - "Scatta" 44.Styrofoam Ones - "Better" 45.Theophilus London - "I Stand Alone (Ocelot Remix)" 46.TRS-80 - "Mirage" 47.Turbowolf - "A Rose for The Crows" 48.Two Door Cinema Club - "Something Good Can Work" (The Twelves Remix) 49.Wretch 32 - "Traktor" 50.Zion I And The Grouch - "Drop It On The 1" (*) Songs only available on Mt. Eddie DLC pack Category:SSX Wiki